godzillawebshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla ruler kaiju
A fanfic that recreates the Godzilla series entirely. History Saga 1: First sightings 1943 Two researchers were traveling up Mt. Fuji when they suddenly fall into a cave with a mysterious carving on the wall a carving of the guardian of peace Mothra battling a Wyvern (a Dragon that only has its hind legs and wings) the wyvern was called Gigan that describes Mothra, Ghidorah, Manda, Varan, Baragon and King Caesar defeating the wyvern leaving it terribly disfigured. Although what they didn't know was that another creature had come after that battle, Bagan destroyer of worlds the most powerful kaiju in the world. 1952 A massive beast was located on an island called Solgell. They tried to kill it with nukes, but it lived and left. The radiation and cells mixed with a visitor leaving a mysterious energy created a destroyer! 1954 The creature first appears attacking a fishing boat unintentionally leaving one survivor who goes insane due to dragon statues in his house screaming "GODZILLA" as he jumped out his window from the top floor of his Cliffside house. The creature then attacks Tokyo killing hundreds before returning to the sea. The atrogan is developed to kill Godzilla equipped with oxygen destroyer missiles. The city of Tokyo is then evacuated for the titanic battle although the atrogan was forced to selfdestrusct causing an explosion equal to multiple nukes effectively killing Godzilla. 1955 In Osaka some miners were checking their quarry for minerals but they soon found out they had dug to deep... A prehistoric insect Megunala had somehow survived and been mutated a extinction (I'm not saying to avoid religious discussions *cough* noah's flood *cough*) There was also a giant Megunala dubbed Megaguirus that killed nearly all the miners and escaping into the modern world. At the same time some paleontologist were looking into a fossil dig in a ravine as soon as they got there a giant and possibly irradiated pteranadon burst from the ravine and dubbed Rodan. The giant pteranadon chased after the Megunala devouring most of them and then proceeded to its nesting grounds on a volcano. It met with its mate and an egg when they saw Megaguirus atop the volcano and they attacked it unfortuanetly the male was slashed on the back causing the male to crash land into the magma as the female had its wings torn who countered by biting and tearing the wings of the Megaguirus as they both fell into the magma. 1964 A research team was sent to a mysterious island where all save the leader were killed before a new Godzilla arrived to combat the creature soon dubbed Anguirus before retreating. Godzilla battles anguirus again in Osaka defeating the kaiju this time gaining respect for each other. Godzilla then returns to monster island to finish the burrow for its unhatched infant but had to leave to gain more food for when it hatches. Meanwhile a Gorosaurus and Kamacuras have the same idea although Kamacuras is devoured by Anguirus And Gorosaurus is killed by Godzilla when she returns. When taught houw to get food the get seperated between a rockslide with jr. having to battle Kumonga and Godzilla a pack of Gorosaurus they are able to kill their foes and get back to each other gaining a new burrow just as snowfall hits monster island and they go into hibernation. Saga 2: The invasion 1966 Some astronauts are sent to planet X were they are nearly killed by a kaiju wielding a katana before being assisted by controller X. The controller tells them the creature is Keizer X and asks for Godzilla and Rodan confusing the two astronauts who tell him that Rodan is dead and ask why they need the two kaiju the controller tells them that another Rodan was born and that Mothra couldnt be found so they chose the closest ones in power he then tells them there location. A team was sent to search through a lake who were killed by what they were looking for Godzilla who is then transported to planet X along with Rodan who was flying around a mountain they destroy some ships before the astronauts figure out that Keizer X is being controlled by the aliens. The two earth defenders battled the lone alien weakening the kaiju before it transformed into Keizer Ghidorah although was soon defeated still. The controller is injured and the astronauts escape the controller contacts Bagan who psychiclly destroys the controllers heart and explodes his head before replacing the controller with another alien Xavier who was also granted a powerful cyborg. 1967 Two X-aliens are sent undercover as deceased business men in hopes of conquering earth under the guise of a people who hope to childrens amusement park. They hired an old cartoonist who unintiniolly started the conquest and alerting two of earth's kaiju and preparing a mighty kaiju for awakening. Keizer X arrived along with a cybernetically enhanced Gigan once a mighty Wyvern now reduced to a Robot chicken Godzilla and Anguirus had arrived and the battle to protect earth had begun yet again. The cartoonist had already ran away from the scene but unknown to any the X-aliens had prepared for this the building had a laser ready to kill Godzilla unfortunautly Keizer X had stumbled and sliced the building killing the aliens and destroying the laser. Keizer X had escaped knowing the battle was lost escaped while Gigan had his power core critically damaged and sustained many burn marks before escaping refusing to be destroyed by anyone but Mothra. Shortly after the alien kaiju escaped an expedition was sent to birth island during the expedition a man discovered two small envoys singing to what appeared to be a giant rock he quickly stuffed them into his fanny pack after he left the rock stirred. He forced the two to sing little did he know that without the shobijin (what the envoys were called) the "rock" would arise with a terrible force to protect them. At the isle the rock now revealed to be an egg hatched into the gaurdian of peace larva form Mothra headed to Tokyo dead set on saving the shobijin. Mothra not really caring for the collateral damage she had caused in the process of her rebirth all she cared about was saving the shobijin.(Not budhist form but Mothra has a sort of immortality that causes her concious to go into the female Mothra larva although due to it being her first return Mothra Leo had not had not been formed) She settled on Tokyo tower and began her metamorphisis into Imago form the as the man tried to escape with the shobijin just as Mothra was finished transforming she took the shobijin back from the man and tried to escape while the military tried to freeze her they were only stopped by Proffesor. Yuri. 1968 The underground civilization Seatopia's leader gone crazy from drilling by humans appeases their cyborg ruler Megalon in hopes of him going to destroy the humans which he does killing hundreds before being suppressed by the military. At the same time an inventor Goro Celebi pitches an idea to the military for a mech Jet Jaguar but only gets the funds for the legthe tests show promise and the mech is made and prepped for battle. The Seatopians contact the X-aliens and gain their improved cyborg Gigan Mk. II and sent it along with Megalon to flood Tokyo by destroying a dam but were stopped by Godzilla before she was wouned by Gigan's laser. Jet Jaguar is sent to defeat the three monsters and kills Megalon before the pilot is killed by Gigan, Godzilla then regains consiousness and casts Gigan into the ocean and returns to Monster island. 1969 Godzilla's bones are discovered by the GDF and hidden 1970 Mechagodzilla attacks disguised as Godzilla wounding Anguirus and battling Godzilla. King Caesar soon joins the fray but is damaged, Mechagodzilla is soon defeated by the two kaiju who return to their place of rest soon after 1971 King kong encounters Titanosaurus and is killed unfortunatly the Titanic lizard is soon controlled by the X-aliens using Keizer X both Kaiju are defeated by Godzilla and Anguirus and Titanosaurus escapes 1972 mysterious peace that lasts 5 years during this the GDF design their own Mechagodzilla II 1977 Godzilla attacks and is responded by the Super-X. After Godzilla destroyes the Super-X she is confronted by Jet Jaguar equipped with the Super-X II. The MEch suppresses and traps Godzilla for 3 years To be continued... Category:2014 godzilla fights the mutro